


Eyes on Me

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Loss of Identity, M/M, magical amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tried to convince people that someone was watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Me

"It happened again," Stiles whispered to his friend as he sat across from him in the cafeteria.

"Stiles," Scott started with a sigh.

"Yeah, I get it, I remember. I'm just imagining things. It fucking sucks."

His best friend scrunched up his nose at the tone taken. "Look, I went out with you day before yesterday because of this. I know that I am spending more time with Isaac, but there is no need to get jealous. _You_ will always be my best friend. You were my best friend when I dated Allison and that won't change now that I'm with him. Man, I love you like a brother, but this jealousy is getting ridiculous."

"Wow, just wow. I could give a rat's ass about your precious boyfriend. I'm honestly telling you that I always feel like someone is watching me. You don't care though, because obviously I am just jealous of the time you are spending with him. I hope those thoughts bring you comfort when my dad comes and asks you when the last time you saw me, because he found my corpse mauled in a damned ditch. Fuck you very much _Scott_ , just fuck you and the man you rode in on!" Stiles yelled as he grabbed his untouched tray from the table and made his swift exit.

He grumbles under his breath as he makes his way across the campus to his dorm room. He wondered what Scott would do if he disappeared like he was afraid would happen.

"Don't worry, you won't be found dead in a ditch, but you won't be found either. Time for my mate to finally come home," is whispered into his ear. The last thing he sees are green eyes full of… lust as the world fades to black.

Six months later the world is still looking for him. They even ask 'Luca' if he has ever seen him. He answers honestly, he can’t _remember_ ever meeting a Stiles. Which makes his mate smile. Why shouldn’t he smile? He was able to claim his mate and not leave his territory, just as Deaton promised.

Luca couldn't remember before. He had no parents and his friends are all in the pack. The amnesia spell is working even better than he had hoped and he had enough money so some light plastic surgery made sure that eyes did not linger on him too long.

Okay, so maybe the plastic surgeon dabbled in the occult as well and put a don't see spell on his beautiful mate, but playing nice with werewolves always paid off. They got to live, after all.

It didn’t take much for 'Luca' to remember his mate duties; and happily kept his Alpha's cock warm and happy, either with his mouth or ass. In return Derek did not pimp him out to other wolves, though he did have to spank him the one time when his mate told him no, when he threatened to do just that as punishment. He behaved like his perfect bitch since then.

He's really looking forward to next year though. Next year his mate should be well rounded with his child and even happier in his new life.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the H/C bingo Square Loss of Identity and for Day 14 of 1 million words songfic challenge. Song: Somebody's Watching Me by: Rockwell


End file.
